L'amour Detruit
by DeathlikeSilence
Summary: Draco finds himself infatuated with some he never expected to find attractive. Will he sacrifice his pride to be with the girl he loves?
1. Consumed in His Thoughts

I posted this story on another site and people seemed to like it. Please review and let me know what you like and what I can improve on.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One: Consumed in His Thoughts**

It was mid-April. Overhead the thunder cracked and boomed, spilling their fluids over the castle of Hogwarts. It had been storming continuously for the past several days, and Draco Malfoy had found himself irrationally grumpy during this period. It also didn't help that at the moment he was stuck in his least favorite class, Divination, listening to the monotonous drone of Professor Trelawney.

Draco absolutely loathed this class. It was so bloody useless. He was doing even worse than Luna Lovegood, who was presently seated behind him with Neville Longbottom. Her constant chatter was driving him insane, as she was talking endlessly about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, nargles, and pudding.

Today Trelawney was droning on about the different methods of divination they had discussed already throughout the year. Their N.E.W.T's were drawing closer, and soon Draco would be leaving Hogwarts. He had absolutely no idea what career he would pursue after he was finished with school, but at the moment he was only concerned about the upcoming Seventh Year Ball. It was a function held annually for graduates of Hogwarts, and Draco had found himself stuck taking Pansy Parkinson to this event. She was very demanding in her own cunning way; already she had planned out their entire evening despite the fact that he hadn't even asked her to be his date. And naturally, she expected him to take care of all the finances for the ball. Her ongoing demands had left Draco in a sour mood all through the week.

Draco realized that he had made a hole in his parchment by pressing his quill too roughly. Annoyed, he crumpled it up. Ninety-five more minutes to go, then his lessons would be over for the day.

At last Professor Trelawney finished her tedious lecture, assigning them all an in-class essay. Draco scowled as he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. He glanced over at his friends' notes, but decided it would be better to not copy off Crabbe and Goyle. They were possibly the only ones in his class who had worse marks than him, excluding Longbottom. Draco sighed as he began writing his essay, wishing he had paid attention to Trelawney's lesson.

Draco's mind soon drifted again to Pansy. She was always making these decisions for him, much to Draco's annoyance. She was such a dull girl, constantly talking about uninteresting things, always nagging and whining…But Slytherin girls were rarely pleasant to look at, and Pansy happened to be the most attractive girl in their house. Not to mention the fact that she was a pure-blood. His parents would certainly be pleased of that. And it wasn't that Draco didn't like her; he supposed he did. He didn't mind having the hottest chick in Slytherin, and she was just lucky to be with such a wealthy, good-looking boy. However, Draco often wondered whether Pansy truly liked him, or if she was only interested in his money and reputation…

Draco was suddenly interrupted out of his reverie as he heard Professor Trelawney call his name. His head jerked up. "What?"

"Could you come here for a moment?" She replied.

Draco got out of his seat. Crabbe and Goyle peered at his parchments as he walked over to Professor Trelawney's desk. She put on her large, round glasses and spoke, "I am very concerned about your mark in Divination. You do know that the N.E. are approaching –"

He cut her off. "I know, I'll finish my work," he answered hotly.

"I don't think you understand, my dear. You'll need to achieve an 'A' in this course in order for you to graduate. If you fail, not only will you need to repeat the semester, but you will not be permitted to attend the Seventh Year Ball."

Draco felt his blood boil. How dare she talk to a Malfoy in this way? Of course he would graduate, if he didn't he would get his father to sack this woman. How the fuck could anyone fail such an illogical class anyway? Draco grinded his teeth as he nodded. "I understand that you do not inherit the natural talents that are needed to succeed in this field," she went on, "but do your best, my dear, and maybe you won't do too badly in your exams."

She smiled brightly and Draco turned away from her in haste. Crabbe and Goyle were hurrying to scramble down his answers when he approached them. His anger had increased exponentially within the past five minutes. How dare she accuse him of being untalented? He was a bloody Malfoy; a head boy, as well as a Quidditch captain.

Outside the thunder grew louder.


	2. Touch of the Whore

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, and I do not make money by the writing of this story._

**Chapter two: Touch of the Whore**

Draco remained in a foul mood for the rest of the afternoon. He decided to skip dinner and stay in the common room to complete his Divination essay. It wasn't until late in the evening when Pansy Parkinson entered the room. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere. Why didn't you come to the Great Hall for dinner?"

Malfoy glanced at her, irritated. "I wasn't hungry," he answered coldly, "now if you will leave me alone, I am quite busy."

But Pansy did not seem to listen. Instead she sat down beside him. "What's wrong? Why have you been so cranky lately?" she persisted.

Draco gritted his teeth. Her voice was driving him mad. She always sounded so bloody oblivious and stubborn. It was the most irritating sound. Draco inched himself away from her, as he responded, "this isn't working out. Please leave…"

But he was forced to trail off, as Pansy moved closer to him, her hands trailing his body. Suddenly her lips were upon his.

Draco had no intent of accepting this kiss, but nonetheless he found her tongue guide itself into his mouth. Absent-mindedly he caressed it with his own, deciding to dismiss his grudge against her. Draco slipped his hands under her blouse and ran his fingers over her chest. He massaged her breasts quite roughly, and gave them a hard squeeze which made her squirm. Smirking, he let go and broke apart from her kiss.

Pansy momentarily looked confused, until Malfoy threw his books onto the floor and unzipped his trousers. Pulling out his exceptionally large organ, he forced the girl onto her knees and thrust it into her mouth. Pansy took his cock immediately and began sucking.

Draco closed his eyes, allowing the pleasure to devour his senses. This was exactly what he needed to get his mind off things. Lucky for him, this girl was experienced in such matters and could comfort him anytime he found himself craving it. He moaned softly, enjoying the well-practiced tongue savoring his cock. Draco grabbed her hair and yanked it. If Pansy was in pain, she did not show it as she obediently continued sucking. Her tongue slowly ran up and down his penis, making Draco melt with overwhelming pleasure.

He continued his hard thrusts into her mouth, increasing his pace with each thrust, eagerly awaiting the peak of this act. He felt himself go numb, until he finally had enough. Malfoy's juices emptied into her mouth as a sea of overpowering pleasure washed over him. He lay drained for a moment, savoring this ecstasy, before he stood up and fastened his breeches. "Thanks for that. Just what I needed," he smirked.

He could tell Pansy was enraged by this. "What? That's it?!"

"You're lucky just to have the opportunity to suck off a Malfoy," he sneered. "Don't complain, babe."

"But - aren't you going to fuck me?"

"Perhaps another time. It's getting late," Draco casually replied as he gathered up his belongings.

As Pansy looked devastated, Draco bent down and gently kissed her. "Next Hogsmede weekend, I'll take you shopping for new dress robes for the ball. Just us two."

Her face brightened at this and she nodded. Draco kissed her again and gave her a sharp spank before disappearing into his chambers.

Later that night, Draco lay in his bed wide awake reviewing the incident. Why wouldn't he fuck Pansy? Was her nervous?

No, of course not. He was a bloody Malfoy, and naturally well-endowed. So what if he was still a virgin? Sure, Pansy was known to be a promiscuous chick, but she was nothing Malfoy couldn't handle. And any girl in her right mind would be begging to sleep with Draco Malfoy. The only reason he hadn't already gotten laid was because he simply hadn't found anyone prestigious enough. He couldn't just give his virginity away to any random chick; he needed to pass on his seed to someone who was worthy of Malfoy blood.

But wasn't Pansy good enough?

Draco slowly drifted off to sleep, with the stormy April winds bellowing ferociously outside his window.


	3. Luna

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling and I do not make any money by writing this fic._

**Chapter three: Luna**

By the next morning, Draco's mood had slightly improved. Pansy had cheered him up, he couldn't deny this. Draco had even completed his Divination essay. Surely this paper would bring up his marks, as Draco had spent his entire free period working on it. It brought him a tremendous amount of relief; at least now he wouldn't need to worry about failing the semester.

The rain had failed to cease, much to Draco's dismay, however he was feeling a bit more cheerful today. Very shortly the months would pass, and it would soon be time to leave Hogwarts forever. Very soon he would be at the Seventh Year Ball with Pansy in his arms.

Professor Trelawney began passing out their essays the following Monday. Draco watched, smirking at the students she handed them out to. No doubt he would receive atleast an 'Acceptable', or perhaps even an 'Exceeds Expectations', and he found pleasure in smirking at those who looked absolutely crushed at their marks.

Behind him, Malfoy could hear Longbottom and Lovegood chattering away as usual. Draco rolled his eyes. "Next time let's find us some better seats," he said to Crabbe and Goyle, irritated. However, the three stopped talking to listen to Longbottom's next words.

"…so, um, maybe you can come to the ball with me, and after we could get a drink at the Three Broomsticks…" the boy trailed off, looking very flustered.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Luna responded in her dreamy voice, "it's on a full moon, that's when the water pixies are in season. I promised Hagrid I'd help him pick some out."

At this, the three Slytherin boys burst into laughter. Draco turned around to the baffled pair. "Good one, Longbottom," he snickered, "you can't even score a date with Loony Lovegood!"

Laughter rang around Draco's table. Neville looked utterly mortified, as his round face had turned a deep shade of red. Luna as well appeared flushed at the exposure of their conversation. "How does it feel, to know that a girl would rather spend time hunting with that half-giant beast than to be seen in public with you?" Draco roared.

Ginny Weasley turned from her seat furiously and glared at Draco. "Leave them alone, you're such a prick!" She snapped.

Draco opened his mouth, but was cut off by Trelawney. "Settle down, please be quiet while I hand out your marks," she replied.

Draco smirked at Ginny as he turned back to his seat. Professor Trelawney handed him his essay as she passed their table. Malfoy flipped over the sheet eagerly.

The color drained from his face at the sight of the big red 'D' at the top of his paper.

Flushed, Draco scanned around the room at the others' marks. Crabbe and Goyle had both received 'Troll's, of course, and Neville's essay also had a 'D' scribbled on it, but it didn't make Draco feel any better. Ginny had received an 'Exceeds Expectations' from what he could see. Worst of all, Luna Lovegood had scored an 'Outstanding'. Draco was horrified.

Maybe it was a mistake. Of course, it had to be a mistake. Draco raised his hand. "Professor, I think there is something wrong with my mark."

Trelawney frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously this essay deserves atleast an 'E'. I worked all afternoon on it. I think you've made a mistake," Malfoy replied smugly.

Professor Trelawney put on her large spectacles and peered at his essay. "No mistake, my dear. I'm afraid you still haven't grasped the complexities of Divination. You'll need to achieve higher than this to pass my class."

As she walked away, the others began to snicker at Draco. Ginny looked pleased to see his reddened face. Angrily, Draco crumpled up his essay.

Professor Trelawney had finished distributing the essays and had returned to the front of the room. "Today we will being a new method of Divination," she spoke, "does anybody know what extispicy is?"

She looked questioningly at Draco, who shook his head. Luna, however, raised her hand and answered, "It is the practice of using animal entrails to predict the future."

Draco was astounded. Of course, only Luna would know of something this ridiculous.

"Yes, very good," Professor Trelawney replied, "using animal entrails in Divination has been practiced since ancient times. I have some sheep livers for us to dissect today. Get into groups of two or three and I'll pass out your assignment."

Draco rolled his eyes. Was she actually being serious? "Wait till my Father hears about this nutcase," he muttered under his breath. Trelawney made her way around the class, dropping off sheets to the students. She stopped in front of the Slytherin table and suddenly frowned.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I want you working in this group," she said to Draco, "I'd rather you work with someone who is more gifted in this subject, my dear, as all three of you are failing."

Draco could feel his blood boiling again. Good Lord, he hated this woman, with her insect-like features and huge round spectacles. How dare she humiliate a pure-blood in front of the class?

Then, to both his and Neville's utter shock, Luna spoke. "Professor, I'll help Draco. He can work with me."

"Excellent!" Trelawney said, handing them both the assignment sheet.

Draco's jaw dropped. "What? Are you mad?" Neville exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Luna didn't seem to reply as she pulled up a chair next to Draco. His fury increased. This was absolutely degrading. "I'll go get our sheep," Luna volunteered. Draco didn't respond. As she left, Crabbe and Goyle began to snigger.

Draco didn't bother looking up when Luna returned with their sheep. He could hear her quietly reading over their assignment. "Okay, it says we have to cut it here," he heard her say, "do you want to do it or should I?"

As Draco didn't respond, Luna shrugged and sliced the organ with her wand. He continued ignoring her for the rest of class as she took notes and continued working. "Are you going to do anything at all?" Luna persisted in asking.

Draco didn't reply. "I know you're failing, but it's really not that hard. I can help you –"

Malfoy cut her off coldly, "I don't need your help."

Luna was silent. "You don't have to be so rude," she replied softly. She looked slightly hurt.

Draco looked at her suddenly; a pale blonde haired girl with soft grey eyes. She had fastened herself a necklace out of what looked like macaroni. Her robes were terribly mismatched, with vibrant colors bouncing off ridiculous patters in every direction. It looked atrocious with her Ravenclaw tie. She was a bloody eyesore.

But she was also irrationally intriguing. Draco found it difficult to look away from her, although he couldn't understand why. There was something oddly fascination about this girl. Frustrated, Draco forced himself to turn away. To his relief, the bell rang at that moment.

Professor Trelawney spoke as she dismissed them, "I want a five page essay on this by each group. Due Monday."

Numerous groans were heard as the students filed out of her classroom. Luna hurried after Draco. "Meet me in the library to work on –"

Draco cut her off. "Sorry, Quidditch practice," he snapped, shoving her out of his way.


	4. A Hazy Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, nor do I make money by writing this story._

* * *

I know people are reading this, so please review! Otherwise I won't put up any more chapters!

* * *

Draco's mood worsened later on that evening during Quidditch practice. Naturally it was still pouring, but he couldn't postpone another practice. The game was fast approaching and Slytherin needed to beat Hufflepuff in order to be able to win the House Cup.

Draco's temper was utterly foul now. He had spent the entire day angry at Luna and Professor Trelawney, and as soon as practice was over he would send a letter to his father and get that wretched woman sacked. Draco already had plenty of stress to deal with; the Ball, Quidditch, homework…And the dismal weather simply would not cease, further worsening his spirit.

And so he flew through the damp, muddy, Quidditch fields searching for the bloody snitch in the rain. He found his mind drift back to Luna, who was warm and dry inside the castle. What right did she have to humiliate him in class? It was outrageous. There was no reason for her to receive better marks than him in such a ridiculous, absurd class. And now he was in danger of failing only because he couldn't decipher his future by examining pig livers. It was fucking ridiculous. Luna couldn't possibly understand his stress. She had no social life to be worried about.

Lost in his reveries, Draco found himself collide into the Slytherin chaser. He suddenly lost his grip on his broom, and both came crashing down onto the bleachers. Draco landed with a thud on the soaking bench, his arm twisted and his body burning. His platinum blonde hair was completely drenched, and his Quidditch robes were now covered in mud. He felt Warrington, the chaser he had banged into, get up furiously. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted. "Watch where you're flying!"

He dusted the mud off his robes as the others approached to see what had happened. Draco forced himself off the ground.

"What happened?" Pansy exclaimed. "Are you okay, Draco?"  
Draco face was flushed. "Practice is over," he said hotly, as he stormed away.

Much to his irritation, Pansy ran after him. "Are you sure you're okay? Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco turned around and faced her angrily. "I'm fine, leave me alone you fucking slut!"

Pansy stopped. "You're an asshole," she snapped, looking extremely wounded.

Draco suddenly felt bad for calling her a slut, however Pansy turned away quietly. His clothes drenched and filthy, Draco stood there for a moment shivering. Should he run after her?

No. She deserved it for constantly being in his way. Draco stormed into his dormitory, shedding his muddy robes and climbing into a hot bath.

*

Draco soon found his anger dissipate, draining into the pipes with his hot bath water. He was calmer now. The bath was what he needed to relax, and get his mind off things. He searched for Pansy to apologize, but Blaise Zabini informed him that she was refusing to speak to him.

Frustrated, Draco crashed into the sofa in the Slytherin common room. _Great_, he thought. He had fucked everything up again.

Zabini watched him carefully. "You look stressed," he said.

Draco nodded. His mind was still elsewhere. Slytherin would loose the match, he was sure, and it would be his entire fault. There was absolutely no time for Quidditch; he had to pass his lessons, prepare for the ball, and choose a career… Draco buried his wet, golden hair into his hands and sighed.

"You look like you could use some fire whiskey," Zabini replied, "a bunch of us are going out by the lake to get a few drinks. You should come."

Why not? It would certainly get Draco's mind off things. He agreed, following Blaise out of the common room.

Outside, a gang of Slytherin boys were gathered around the lake. It had stopped raining, but it was still chilly and damp. The black sky enveloped the scene. Malfoy could see them passing around a liquor bottle. As the two figures approached the group, Draco noticed a couple of them panic and attempt to conceal the bottle. They then, realizing it was him and Blaise, greeted the two boys with wide grins and light punches.

Crabbe passed him the whiskey bottle, which Draco noticed was nearly empty. He took a deep chug anyway, the bitter liquid burning his throat as he swallowed. After a few more chugs he forgot about his troubles entirely. A wave of light-headedness passed through him and he suddenly felt very calm. It was a nice feeling. He wasn't drunk, but the buzz from the fire whiskey would entertain him for now.

For quite awhile the gang of Slytherins loitered around the damp school grounds, busy in their conversations. Somehow, Draco found his mind drift back to Luna. He wasn't sure why. But he needed to teach her a lesson. He mentioned this to Blaise, who happened to find an interest in this.

"Well then," he said slyly, "let's go find her."

The others seemed to agree with the idea. "Let's jinx her," Goyle snickered.

And so they ventured back into the castle; a few of them were stumbling in their steps, but Draco was fully conscious now. She would pay for embarrassing him. That was for sure. The Slytherins wandered around the Ravenclaw Tower, looking for Luna. "She's probably in her dormitory," Blaise said. "Does anyone know the password?"

While the boys brainstormed ways to get inside the dorms, Draco noticed something at the corner of his eye. Across the hall, an odd-looking keychain hung from the Ravenclaw bathroom door. It looked as if it was made of macaroni. Draco grinned and quietly pointed this out to Blaise.

The Slytherins silently walked over to the door. "That nut left her keys in the lock!" Malfoy sneered. He turned the key, and the gang quietly entered the room.

Luna was in the showers, Draco could tell, as her robes and knickers lay strewn across the changing benches. "Let's jinx her in the showers," Crabbe suggested. The others snickered.

"No," Draco said, an idea occurring to him. "Let's hide her robes!"

The Slytherins snickered, grabbing Luna's garments and quietly tip-toeing out of the bathroom.

"Where should we hide them?" said Warrington.

"Let's throw them in the lake," Draco replied, smirking.

The boys snickered again as they dashed back towards the lake. The lake looked stunningly clear in the damp moonlight. It was still chilly, however, and Draco shivered as he followed his peers. They stopped in front of the lake. Draco lit up his wand and then tossed Luna's horrendously colored robes into the water. Then her undergarments were thrown in. The Slytherins watched the clothes float out of their sight until heading back into the castle.

It was Blaise's idea to return to the Ravenclaw Tower to watch Luna's reaction. The others continued laughing at their deeds during the way. When they had reached the Ravenclaw bathroom, they waited for the unfortunate girl in the changing rooms where she had left her clothes.

They didn't have to wait long; soon her footsteps were heard, accompanied by a piercing shriek as Luna caught a glimpse of the group of Slytherins. "What are you doing here? Where are my clothes?!" She cried.

The Slytherins burst into laughter at the humiliated girl. Luna was clutching her towel tightly in attempt to conceal her tiny figure. Draco howled with laughter. _That'll teach her not to mess with a Malfoy_, he thought.

Luna didn't waste a moment racing to the door, still clutching her towel. Still laughing, the Slytherins followed her out of the bathroom. "_Accio_ towel!" Blaise yelled, pointing his wand. Unfortunately Luna sped out of the way, and Blaise's spell bounced off the wall.

Draco waited for her at the end of the hallway. Sure enough, as soon as Luna turned into the corner, Draco grabbed her around the waist with his wand raised. Luna screamed. "No point in running now," he smirked.

The rest of the gang realized that the chase was over and approached the couple. What would Malfoy do now?

Draco smiled as he peered down at the helpless girl, who had decided to quit struggling. She was trembling now, and Draco couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked when she was scared. He roughly pressed her against his body, which she answered with a gasp.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The gang turned to look and it only took Crabbe to exclaim "shit, prefects!" before they all sprinted out of the tower.

Draco, however, remained with Luna in his rugged grip. The prefects appeared to have turned the other way, as the two were the only ones left in the hallway. Glaring at her pale face, he stood with his wand still fixed upon her. As soon as he found the proper spell to curse her with, Luna did something extraordinary which stopped him in his tracks.

She began to cry.

Draco was suddenly overwhelmed. He had never imagined Luna would cry. She always seemed over-confident and strong. His revenge would have been sweet, to punish Luna and smirk at her proud little face, but Draco would never have expected her to act so humbly. Ashamed, he let her go.

"Don't cry," he mumbled. But the tears continued dripping down her innocent face.

"We threw your clothes in the lake. You can get them later. Just stop crying, please," he found himself plead.

"I-I left my wand in my robes," Luna choked through her sobs.

Draco sighed. "I'll help you fish them out," he said regretfully.

And so Draco walked out again into the chilly evening, this time with Luna trailing behind him. Draco suddenly felt disgusted at what he had done. Yes, Luna had wounded his pride in Divination class, but she didn't deserve this humiliation. Behind him he could hear Luna shivering, which made him feel even worse. She looked so frail clutching her towel that Draco didn't have the heart to even look at her.

At last they reached the lake. "Um, I'll go fetch your robes," he said, still avoiding looking at her. "You stay here."

Draco wandered away, looking for Luna's clothes. He spotted them in the distance, and with his wand he brought them towards him. He bent down to the moist ground, and carefully fished out the girl's soiled robes out of the lake. Twisting them to rid the excess water, he handed the garments over to Luna.

Luna wiped away her tears as she took her clothes from Draco's hands. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and began to dry her robes. Draco forced himself to look away as she slipped into her clothes.

As soon as she was dressed, the two headed back to the castle. Draco was still shivering, but at least now Luna was warm and dry. The pair quietly entered the castle, making sure to avoid each other's gaze. The castle was silent and dark. "Um, thanks for helping me," Luna said softly.

Draco cringed with guilt. "Don't mention it," he muttered.

Luna looked at him curiously for a moment, as if she wanted to tell him something. Suddenly Draco remembered the Divination essay. He couldn't make her do his work for him, not after this…

"Hey listen, about the essay, I have Quidditch practice but –"

Luna cut him off. "It's fine. I can finish it. Really."

Draco was silent. After a long pause, he said, "why did you choose to work with me anyway?"

At this, Luna gave a sly smile. "Because I love you," she said gently. She leaned over to the startled Malfoy and softly kissed his lips.

Draco turned bright red and pulled away quickly. "What? What do you –"

"See you tomorrow, Draco," Luna replied cheerfully, and she skipped away to the Ravenclaw Tower as Draco stared in astonishment.


	5. Noblesse Obligue

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money by writing this story.

* * *

_Thanks to the one person that reviewed. I`m glad you are enjoying my story. I hope more people review soon :(

* * *

**Chapter five: **_**Noblesse Oblige**_

Part I

Draco woke up the next morning with his head aching. The dark, bleak sky greeted him through his window. Abruptly, he remembered the events that had occurred the previous evening. Draco groaned and rolled over in his bed.

What did Luna mean? How could she possibly love Draco? He had been nothing but cold to her. No, Luna couldn't possibly have meant what she had said.

But then again, it was entirely likely for Luna to develop an infatuation for Draco Malfoy. _After all, I am the best looking Slytherin at school_, he thought with a smirk. Not to mention an extremely wealthy pureblood, who also happened to be the Slytherin head boy and Quidditch captain. It was only Luna's foul luck that she couldn't match up to Draco's nobility.

But why the hell did she kiss him? Did she not understand that he was too good for her?

Draco had to admit she wasn't that bad looking. He'd had the first real glimpse of the girl last evening when she was wearing only a towel, but he couldn't deny he hadn't enjoyed what he had seen. Her shiny yellow hair pouring over her pale, naked back as she trembled in his arms…the way she smelled like a sweet mixture of peach and cinnamon…

Draco buried his head into his pillow. What the fuck was he doing? Was he actually attracted to Looney Lovegood? No. It couldn't be. It was just the fire whiskey that had disoriented his judgment, that's all. Besides, what would the others think? Blaise would never leave him alone. He'd be the laughingstock of the entire school, and his parents would be horrified.

Luna was simply a nutcase. Draco couldn't help it if she was attracted to him, but nothing could ever happen between the two.

With this thought in his mind, Draco got dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, the others looked up at him and grinned. "So what did you do to that Looney chick?" Blaise asked him.

Malfoy was alarmed. Had they seen them kiss? Did they know he had fished her clothes out of the lake? "Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered.

Blaise looked at him suspiciously. "Last night, after we left? Did you jinx her or what?"

"Oh, um, yeah I did," Draco bluffed.

The others cheered. "Which spell did you use?" he persisted.

"Did you use the Cruciatus Curse?" asked Goyle.

Draco nodded as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The others cheered again. "That should teach her a lesson, right Draco?"

Draco nodded again, wishing they would change the subject. Luckily the others quickly stopped paying attention to him and began talking about Quidditch. Draco's eyes wandered off to the Ravenclaw table. He could see a blonde girl dressed in alarmingly bright robes mismatched with a pair of radish earrings. She looked up at him and waved, which caused Draco to spill his juice down his robes. Blaise noticed this.

"Watch it man, you're spilling juice everywhere!"

Draco cleaned it off with his wand and laughed nervously. "What's the matter with you today?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Hangover," Draco replied casually.

Blaise nodded and went back to his breakfast. "Have you talked to Pansy?"

"No. Why?"

Blaise shrugged. "Just wondering if you guys made up yet, that's all."

Draco didn't answer. He finished his breakfast silently, his eyes unintentionally drifting back to Luna after every few moments. He wasn't sure why, but he assumed the reason he couldn't look away from her was due to her hideously bright clothing. It was giving him a headache.

He was in no mood at all to attend Divination class this morning. He had absolutely no desire to deal with Trelawney, or to speak to Luna after the embarrassment of the previous evening. All Draco really wanted to do was practice for the upcoming game, but he didn't have any intention to fly outside in the horrid weather. With a sigh, he headed back to the Slytherin dorms to complete some potions homework before next period.

By noontime his headache had dissolved. The rain also appeared to have halted for the moment. After potions class, Draco decided to find Pansy. He was sick of constantly fighting with her, and perhaps she would accept a proposal for a private lunch in his bedroom. Hell, Pansy would do anything he told her to, and another blowjob would really make his day. Smugly, he wandered off to the Great Hall to search for her.

However, Pansy didn't appear to be at the Slytherin table. He approached Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing their faces with pudding. "Where the fuck is Pansy?" he demanded.

"She's not here," Goyle answered with his mouth full, "she went out with Blaise."

Draco felt his temper rise. "What? What the hell is she doing with him?"

Much to his fury, the other boys sniggered. "Fucking whore!" Draco spat. "Where did they go?"

"Outside somewhere," Crabbe responded.

Enraged, Draco stormed outdoors. The school grounds were damp with the morning rain, and a cool gust of wind blew against his face. Draco gritted his teeth as he buttoned up his cloak. He couldn't see Pansy or Blaise, but continued walking aimlessly around the schoolyard. With the winds blocking his vision, Draco felt his foot slip into a puddle of mud. Before Draco could catch his balance, he landed on the wet grass with a thud. "Fuck!"

As he picked himself off the ground, Draco heard soft, airy laughter. He turned around vehemently and saw Luna Lovegood standing over him. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice still maintaining a dreamy quality. "The grass is quite slippery." She giggled softly, her eyes wide and shiny.

"I'm fine," Draco mumbled. He pulled out his wand and cleaned off his cloak. His face was still red, although he wasn't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

What _was_ he doing? Draco suddenly couldn't remember. He found it difficult to think, as Luna's appearance was so distracting. The colors of her robes were so atrocious that Draco felt as if he was being hypnotized. Her radish earrings were swinging back and forth against the wind like a pendulum. And her skin, it looked so smooth in the rain that Draco had a sudden desire to reach out and feel her soft, pale flesh…

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Draco thought. He remembered at once why he had come here; he was looking for Pansy. "None of your business," he snapped at Luna, who still seemed to be waiting for his answer.

Draco immediately felt regret for being rude, although he wasn't sure why. Then in a softer tone, he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," Luna responded.

"What? In this weather?"

Luna didn't answer. "Why didn't you come to Divination today?"

"I wasn't feeling well," Draco lied.

"Oh. I finished our essay and handed it to Professor Trelawney," Luna replied.

"Um, thanks."

Draco followed her as she walked; now he was feeling incredibly guilty for making her do his work. "Oh don't worry, I really don't mind," Luna assured him, as if reading his mind. "I love divination."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, at which point Luna stopped walking to pluck a few twigs off a tree. She casually slipped them into her purse and continued walking. Draco looked at her oddly, but then decided against asking her any questions.

"Is Pansy still mad at you?" Luna asked a moment later.

Draco was startled. "How do you know?"

Luna shrugged. "I just sensed something was going on between you two."

Draco remained silent. Why would he talk to Luna Lovegood about his love problems? They walked quietly for a moment, until Luna broke the silence. "Why do you like her? She seems so drab and unimaginative."

He didn't reply. Luna continued, "You can do better."

Draco was surprised. "You think so?"

Luna nodded brightly. Draco shook his head as he realized Luna's intention for asking about Pansy. "Uh, I don't think it will work between us. You're really not my type…"

She didn't seem to listen. Instead, she leaned over and gently stroked Draco's platinum blonde hair. Draco felt himself go weak in his knees as he felt her fingers touch him. He closed his eyes and leaned closer, abruptly aching to feel her close to him and taste her lips.

"You have dirt in your hair," Luna said obliviously. "I have to go to Herbology. See you later, Draco. I hope you feel better."

Then she left, once again leaving Draco in utter astonishment.

Part II

Draco didn't see Blaise until later on that evening. He arrived fifteen minutes late for Quidditch practice, looking very smug. Draco was immediately angered. "And where have you been?" He asked coldly.

"Just out with Pansy," Blaise smirked.

Draco's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "What were you doing with her?" he demanded.

"Chill out," Blaise replied coolly, "We were just hanging out. No need to get upset."

Draco clenched his fist. Blaise continued, "Did you enjoy your walk with Luna Lovegood?"

Draco dropped his broom in shock. How did he know? "What are you talking about?" he snapped. A crowd of Slytherins had gathered around now to see what was going on.

Blaise smirked at Draco's fury. "Pansy and I saw you two together. You make a very nice couple, I must say. Although I reckon your father will not be too pleased with your choice in females."

Laughter rang around Draco's reddened ears. "I don't know what you're fucking talking about," Draco spat hotly. "There's nothing going on between me and Luna."

Blaise looked quite pleased at having vexed Draco. "Well, you two looked pretty happy with each other. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nothing is going on!" Draco yelled. Then, slightly calming down, he explained "I was just outside looking for Pansy and I ran into her. She just followed me; wouldn't leave me alone, that nutcase. That's all. It's _nothing_."

Blaise scoffed. "Yeah right. I've seen the way you've been looking at her since last night. Tell, me what happened after we left the Ravenclaw bathroom? Did the sight of that filthy half-blood scum in a towel turn you on? Pansy won't be too happy to know you'd rather fuck that filth than her."

That was enough for Draco's ears, as he smashed his fist into Blaise's smirking face. The smirk disappeared at once. Blaise threw himself at Draco, knocking him into the muddy field. Draco heard shouts around him as he furiously attempted to rid himself of Blaise's grip. He saw Blaise's dark fist approach his face and hit him hard in the nose. A stream of blood poured down Draco's stinging nose, and he felt a pair of hands pulling him apart from Blaise.

Draco clutched his bloody nose. His entire robes were stained in red, and he could see a trail of blood on Blaise's robes as well. Goyle's hands were still holding him away from Blaise, and all the other Slytherins were shouting furiously. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" someone was yelling at Draco, "we're going to lose the game, man, because of your fucking temper!"

Draco didn't pay any attention. His ears were ringing and blood was beginning to seep inside his shirt. "Practice is over," he choked. "Get the fuck away from me," he spat at Goyle.

The Slytherins moved aside to let him pass, many still hurling insults at him. Without bothering to glance back, Draco stormed through the field. His sleeves were completely drenched now, and it was astounding that he had not yet passed out from losing so much blood. His ears continued ringing; his nose burning like fire as he squinted to see the way. It had begun to rain now, causing Draco to leave a bloody trail after each step.

Part III

Draco could not have imagined a worse moment to run into her. Yet there she was, her soft yellow hair shining in the rain and her innocent smile illuminating her very presence. Draco groaned and fell to his knees. "Oh! hello. Pleasant evening, isn't it?" Luna replied.

"Luna, this isn't the time – " Draco tried to shout, but his attempt was feeble.

At once Luna muttered something with her wand, and instantly Draco's nose stopped bleeding. Surprised, Draco stood up and wiped his hair back. "Uh, thanks…"

"You're welcome," Luna responded cheerfully as she tucked her wand behind her ear. "I like your Quidditch robes. Although it might look nicer if there wasn't blood on it, don't you think?"

Draco didn't reply. His anger had somehow melted simply at the sight of her, and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Luna had left him speechless, and Draco wished he could understand why.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME??_ His brain was burning with utter confusion, but he remained silent as he followed Luna to the castle.

Then, without realizing what he was doing or why, Draco grabbed Luna by the waist and turned her around. Gazing into her startled eyes, Draco suddenly felt his legs turn to jelly. What in Merlin's name was he doing? "Uh – I'm sorry Luna –" he started to say, but her mouth stopped him from completing his words.

Her soft pink lips pressed against his, and Draco felt himself loose all control of his body. He held her gently and slowly caressed her sweet tongue with his. Despite the warm April rain showering down upon them, and Draco's blood soaking into Luna, they paid no attention to the futile elements. They stood in the storm bound in each other's warm embrace, and for the moment, absolutely nothing else mattered.


	6. Tempest's Fury

_None of these characters belong to me, and I do not make any money by writing this story._

Thanks to the four people who have reviewed, but I will take down this story if I don't get any more reviews. There's no point in keeping this story going if only a few people are reading it...

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tempest's Fury**

Draco awoke the following morning with his head still burning. He groaned and hid under the covers upon hearing the raindrops on his windowsill.

What was wrong with him? Had he actually spent the previous evening making out with _Luna Lovegood? _Maybe it was because of all pressure he was under. Or perhaps he was under a cruel love spell. Either way, Draco couldn't stop thinking about her and he was beginning to lose his mind.

Draco abruptly realized what day it was: the day of the Quidditch game. The one which would decide Slytherin's fate at winning the House Cup. Draco groaned once more, wishing he could crawl into his mattress and remain there for the rest of the semester. He was completely doomed. Slytherin would inevitably loose, and he would be the school's laughingstock. Not even Luna Lovegood would dare to be seen with him after this game.

"Why me??" Draco moaned as he forced himself out of bed. He was an utter failure; as Quidditch captain, as a Slytherin, and hell, even as a Malfoy.

With a deep sigh Draco slipped on his school robes and followed the staircase downstairs, every inch of his body aching with dread at having to face the others. He prayed frantically that he would not run into Luna, and thankfully he managed to make it to the Great Hall without seeing her. When he approached the Slytherin table, he was greeted with sheer iciness.

"Nice of you to join us," Blaise sneered, "however, we do have an important game today, so do you think you can make it there without punching the rest of our team?"

The Slytherins quietly snickered around him, although nobody dared to say a word. Draco felt his face turn a deep shade of crimson. He forced himself to remain calm as he sat down and devoured his breakfast in silence. Nobody spoke again until they were dismissed from breakfast.

Draco followed Crabbe and Goyle into the soaking Quidditch pitch, still hoping that he wouldn't run into Luna. Come to think of it, where was she? She had the irritating habit of constantly showing up whenever Draco least wished to see her, and this would have been a perfect moment to humiliate him. But then again, Draco couldn't picture her at a Quidditch game. It was far too conventional of an event. With a sigh of relief, Draco entered the changing room and slipped on his Quidditch robes. He entered the soggy Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team, looking at the blurry sea of faces amid the stadium. Deafening roars greeted him, the bold colors of Hufflepuff and Slytherin visibly jumping out in the rain. Draco gulped.

Madam Hooch was standing between the two teams, ready to release the balls. Draco faced the Hufflepuff captain and shook his hand in haste. They mounted their brooms, and shot into the air at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. Draco soared through the sky looking for the golden snitch when the commentator's familiar, dreamy voice nearly knocked him off the broom. "And now they're off in the sky. The clouds look so lovely when they're so grey and full, I think. But anyway, there's Cadwallader with the Quaffle, narrowly escaping that Bludger…"

Draco had to grip his broom tightly to avoid falling off. No, it couldn't be. Luna couldn't possibly have been appointed as the Quidditch commentator, especially considering the fact that the last time she had commentated she had gotten irrationally side-tracked. Draco momentarily considered jumping off his broom in order to avoid the potential awkwardness of Luna's running comments, but realized it would only bring him more attention. Draco cringed, hoping Luna wouldn't say anything about him.

Draco kept flying, attempting to conceal himself behind the other players. "Oh, and he scores! Ten for Hufflepuff!"

A roar of boos and cheers arose through the stadium. Draco wasn't too concerned; at least Luna was sticking on topic this time. He grinned to himself as he flew past the Hufflepuff chaser, until he heard Luna's next words.

"And there goes the Slytherin captain Draco Malfoy…he's so dreamy…and his hair feels is so nice and soft when it's wet. I think he looks rather fit in his Quidditch gear…"

Draco nearly crashed into a tree. The thunder of laughter emanating from the stadium was strikingly audible to his ears. Around him the other Quidditch players snickered loudly. Draco's face turned red. Luna, however, didn't stop her commentary. "I don't think many people like him, but I rather enjoy his company. He's actually very sweet. And his kisses are so heavenly..."

This sent the crowd hysterically bellowing with uncontrollable laughter. Behind him Blaise let out a whistle, and Draco gritted his teeth with outmost fury. Luna continued gushing over Draco through the commentator's podium for the next few hours, entirely ignoring the game. Professor McGonagall had to interfere in order to update the crowd, "Forty-six-fifteen to Hufflepuff."

Draco's face was beginning to hurt from cringing. He couldn't remember having suffered this much humiliation in his entire life. He had decided to fly after Summerby, the Hufflepuff seeker, to find the snitch but he wasn't making much progress. By now he was only hoping that someone would quickly find the snitch, in order to end this disastrous game.

But then he saw it; a tiny gleam of gold streaming through the rain. Summerby seemed to have noticed it as well, however, as he rapidly picked up speed. Draco increased his own speed and began to chase the seeker. From the foggy ground below he could hear cheers and shouts as Hufflepuff scored another goal. Maybe there was still a chance left for Draco to catch the snitch and perhaps redeem himself…

Draco caught up with Summerby, giving him a rough nudge as he passed by. He soared through the air, squinting to see the golden ball in the wetness. He could hear Summerby approaching closer, and a moment later Draco found himself shoved aside as the Hufflepuff darted forwards. He sped up in rage, until he observed Goyle smacking a Bludger in Summerby's direction. Draco grinned as the ball hit the Hufflepuff seeker, who went soaring to the ground.

And the next thing he knew, Draco Malfoy was holding the golden snitch amidst a crowd of cheering Slytherins. He was still grinning as he clutched the snitch; his robes filthy and his silky blonde hair completely drenched. No one was laughing at him now. Even Blaise was congratulating him. The crowd's howls felt like music to Draco's ears.

"Next week Slytherin will play against Ravenclaw for the House Cup," Professor McGonagall hollered as the audience began to dissipate.

Draco proudly walked back to the castle with the rest of his teammates. They seemed to have forgotten about Luna's commentary, as they were all busy congratulating Draco and chattering about how they would win the House Cup. Draco smirked all the way to the castle, until he was approached by a girl wearing brightly mismatched robes and a bottle cap necklace. The Slytherins stopped cheering and watched the pair in silence. "You were amazing, Draco," Luna said with her eyes widened, "do you want to take a walk –"

Draco cut her off coldly. "No. Honestly, I'm sick of your little crush you have on me. I'm a Malfoy, babe, and way out of your league. I can't be seen with people of your type, so just leave me alone."

The Slytherins roared with laughter, and Luna's face fell. Draco had never seen anyone look so hurt. Emerging tears moistened Luna's bewildered eyes, as she feebly turned away.


	7. Come Into This Night

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I do not make money by writing this story.

**Chapter Seven: Come Into This Night**

The prize Draco now held in his hands was worth even more than the House Cup. Luna Lovegood lay in his arms, with her soft blonde hair draping over his naked chest.

Draco had run after her the moment those false words had escaped his mouth, and had found her sobbing in the rain. He had pleaded for forgiveness. He had apologized frantically. Yet Luna had coldly ignored his cries.

In utter desperation, losing all control over his words, Draco had finally admitted to her, "I love you."

And he had sealed his apology by capturing her rosy lips with his own. Draco remembered with glee the instant her arms had draped over his shoulders, accepting his shameful apology. He had held her in the rain, caressing her with his tongue. The lush scent of peaches and cinnamon enveloped him. Luna's natural fragrance smelled even more pure and fresh in the pouring rain.

Overwhelmed with ecstasy, Draco had broken away from the kiss. Smiling down at Luna's confused gaze, he had proposed, "Come with me, Luna. Please."

And now they were alone in his candlelit bedchamber, still soaked from the rain. Draco's damp Quidditch robes lay discarded at the foot of his bed. He laid bare holding Luna's body beneath him, as he showered her with tender kisses. The rain beating on his windowsill was a soothing reminder of the cold world they were now isolated from.

Draco slowly ran his fingers through Luna's wet hair, trailing down to her neck and her bosom. He gently unbuttoned her robe and slid it off her creamy white body. He unfastened her brassiere, exposing her glowing breasts. It was remarkable how modest Luna looked without her atrocious clothing, he thought. Draco trembled as he touched her. Caressing her breasts gently, he softly squeezed the hardened pink nipples. Luna gazed at him dreamily and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"May I?" he spoke softly.

Luna nodded. "Yes."

Draco bit her neck gently and trailed his hands down her naked stomach. He reached below her legs and removed the lacy fabric that was covering her femininity. He then parted her legs, gazing hungrily at the curly tufts of hair that lay innocently in front of him. He inserted his fingers into her moist hole, pushing it deeper and deeper inside her. Luna squirmed beneath him. It wasn't long until his fingers were moist with her fluid. Draco removed his fingers and kissed her mouth.

He felt shivers run up his spine as Luna delicately grasped his organ. Her hands tightly wrapped around his tender skin, she smoothly ran her fingers over Draco. Draco moaned in surprise, until she released his penis from her grip and kissed his forehead teasingly. "I'm ready," she whispered in his ear.

"This will hurt," he promised. Luna closed her eyes and nodded.

Draco plunged into her flesh, and Luna's eyes popped open in bewilderment. "Are you okay?" he asked instantly.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

Draco proceeded cautiously. He pushed into her tight flesh, making her gasp with every thrust. As Luna appeared to adjust to the invasion of her body, Draco increased the pace of his thrusts. His lips trailed over her smooth skin; kissing her erect nipples, and losing himself in the irresistible taste of Luna's flesh.

For a long moment the couple lay intertwined, with only the creaking of Draco's bed interrupting their silence. He moaned softly, as immense waves of pleasure washed over him. Luna's fingernails were digging into his back and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and yet Draco wished he could stay here forever. Inside Luna Lovegood.

Draco could feel himself approaching his climax. He rapidly sped up his pace, pushing himself faster and faster into her sore hole. He held his Luna tightly in his arms as if he was protecting her, or perhaps pleading amnesty for breaking her innocence.

And then it came, and with a sharp gasp arrested the pair in a fog of euphoria. Allowing himself to drown in this overwhelming tide, Draco dropped Luna and buried his face in her golden tress. He lay on top of her, panting heavily, for what felt like eons. It was Luna Lovegood who was lovingly caressing him in her arms, and her fragrant juices that were running down his naked legs. This moment was one Draco had been waiting for as long as he could remember. He had always thought he would be sharing it with Pansy Parkinson, however, but now he realized that there was nobody else he would rather be here with than his Luna.

"Draco? Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"Y-yes," he croaked. He removed his penis from inside her body, and felt a shiver crawl up his spine as it fell upon her pallid thighs. He felt another shiver when he noticed a damp stain of crimson on his bed sheets. "Luna, you're bleeding…"

Luna shrugged and kissed Draco's open mouth. "It stopped raining," she said dreamily.

Draco looked out the window and realized that it had indeed stopped pouring. The sky was now clear and the stars were twinkling like lucid crystals. It was almost as if the rain had stopped in their favor.

He grinned, and wrapped his arms around Luna's naked torso. Tonight, he was more than just a Slytherin; more than just a head boy. He was more than just a Quidditch captain, and more than a Malfoy.

Tonight, he was Luna's.


	8. Eye of the Storm

I see that people are reading my story but only a few a reviewing...Well, thank you sincerely to those who have reviewed, and I hope more people decide to review.

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I do not make any money by writing this story._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Eye of the Storm**

Draco awoke the next morning with the sun's glistening rays pouring through the window. Luna lay next to him; her long shining locks draping over his bare chest. Draco smirked as he watched the naked girl sleeping tranquilly in his arms. Her exposed breasts rose and fell with each silent breath she took, and Draco found it irresistibly charming. He kissed her softly, and then gently removed her head from his shoulders as he rose from his bed.

Draco still couldn't believe what had taken place the previous night. He had made love to Luna Lovegood, and he had never before experienced such ecstasy and passion. He had never craved anyone as much as he was craving her; even now Draco was longing to be inside her once more. He was aching with desire for Luna's warm, sweet flesh. Her body enveloping his throbbing cock was pure euphoria.

Sighing softly, Draco draped a blanket over Luna's tender body and kissed her forehead. He slipped on his school robes and headed to the Slytherin common room. His housemates burst into cheer at his entry. "Where were you last night, man?" Warrington shouted, "We were all here drinking fire whiskey but we couldn't find you!"

Warrington tripped over the sofa as he attempted to approach Draco, and then burst into laughter at his own clumsiness. "Uh, I was tired," Draco fibbed. "Went to bed early."

"You missed a wicked party," said Goyle.

Draco shrugged, yet a sly smirked escaped him upon visualizing the previous night. _I missed absolutely nothing, Goyle, _he thought smugly.

"We're going outside to play Quidditch. Do you want to come?"

Draco smirked. "I'll go get my broom."

*

Draco was exhausted by noontime. He had skipped his morning classes and spent the entire morning playing Quidditch with his housemates. It seemed that everyone else had the desire to enjoy the sun's warm rays while it lasted, as the pitch was full of students ditching their lessons. A crowd had gathered to watch the Slytherins practice for the upcoming game, but by now Draco wanted nothing more than to rest in the refrigerated castle.

He soared to the ground and hopped off his broom. The other Slytherins followed. "I'm famished," said Crabbe, and they all followed him into the Great Hall.

Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table, wiping a strand of hair off his sweaty forehead. "Can't wait to cream Ravenclaw like we did Hufflepuff. They should know by know, the House Cup belongs to Slytherin," Draco boasted priggishly as he nibbled on his lunch. Then, suddenly noticing an absence at the Slytherin table, he frowned. "Where's Blaise?"

The other Slytherins stopped eating and glanced at each other nervously. Warrington hesitated. "Uh, he's with someone…"

"Last I saw of him he was out with Pansy," Goyle replied doltishly, spraying a stream of food as he spoke. "Mm, good pudding this is."

"Oh, I see," said Draco. The others looked surprised as Draco calmly diverted his attention back to his lunch.

"But, uh, there's no need to worry about anything," another Slytherin added quickly. "I don't think there's much going on between the two."

"I heard from Millicent that Pansy's only trying to make you jealous," added Warrington.

Draco nodded obliviously and continued eating. His eyes caught a sudden glimpse of a slender girl with pale blonde hair and startlingly colored robes, who was now entering the Great Hall. Draco nearly choked as he watched her gracefully enter; her modesty contradicting the pure elegance that emanated from her each step.

Behind her followed Neville Longbottom. His clumsy, awkward presence was almost insulting when compared to Luna's beauty and her subtle charm. Draco felt himself irrationally enraged as he watched the two walk across the room. What was he doing with her? Didn't he realize that he was too much of a clumsy oaf to be with Luna Lovegood? In anger, Draco slammed his glass of pumpkin juice on the table, making the others jump.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why is he always with her?" Draco spat angrily. "Why doesn't he leave her alone? She's too intelligent and beautiful for that bothersome twit! Get him away from her!"

The others looked absolutely startled at this outburst. "What? _Pansy?_" Warrington exclaimed.

Draco suddenly realized what he had just said. "Um, yeah," he mumbled. "Fucking whore."

The others seemed even more confused at this remark, but they apparently decided not to say anything else. The Slytherins finished eating their meal in silence. Draco, however, had lost his appetite.

*

After lunch, Draco stormed off to the Divination classroom. He had been vehemently dreading this class, and was considering skipping off, but had decided at the last minute to get there early and see Luna. How dare she parade around with Longbottom? He'd show her who was in control! Draco rushed up the tower, making it to the classroom five minutes before the first bell rang. It was quite a remarkable sight, seeing Draco Malfoy early for class and muttering under his breath about Luna Lovegood. Professor Trelawney, however, seemed exceptionally pleased to see him this early.

"Draco. I've been meaning to talk to you, my dear," she drawled, pushing her large spectacles on top of her nose. "I see you have taken an effort to rise up your marks. The essay you and Miss Lovegood wrote was rather exceptional. Well done. I'm quite happy to tell you, my dear, that you will pass my class after all, provided that you do well on the exam."

Draco didn't have a chance to reply, as at that moment the bell rang and students came pouring through the doors. He kept his eyes peeled around for Luna. He'd get her to sit next to him before Neville would have a chance to ask. Irritated, he skimmed through the others until at last he saw Neville stumble in with Weasley. To his dismay, Luna was not with him.

"Where is she?" he hissed at Neville as he approached his desk.

Bewildered, Neville replied, "who?"

"You know very well who!" Draco spat. "Luna! Where the hell is she?"

"I-I don't know," sputtered Neville. "Last time I saw her she was at lunch. I don't know where she went."

"Don't lie to me! Leave her alone! I don't know what you're trying to pull with her, but I'm watching you!"

Ginny and Neville both stared at him looking astonished. "He's mental," Neville murmured, "utterly mental."

Much to Draco's petulance, Luna didn't show up for class. "Where is she? She never skips class," he mumbled to himself. Goyle and Crabbe raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

After Divination, Draco wandered off to the library to search for Luna. She wasn't in the library, however, and after searching around the castle a few times, Draco sighed and decided to give up. On his way back to the Slytherin common room, he ran into Zabini and the regular gang of Slytherins. "Malfoy," Blaise called. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Draco answered glumly. "Just heading back to my room."

"We stole some butterbeers from the kitchen and we're heading down to the lake," Blaise replied with a smirk. "You coming?"

Draco shrugged and followed the others outside. The afternoon was strikingly pleasant, and the sun was now beginning to set. But Draco couldn't get his mind off Luna. He was longing more than ever now to hold her and feel her beneath his body. How could she have disappeared so abruptly after the amazing night they had shared?

"What's the matter with you?" Blaise asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"You look surprisingly distressed for a Slytherin who's about to win the House Cup," Blaise smirked. "What's the matter? Is this about a certain girl?"

Draco's face flushed. "I already told you, there is nothing going on between me and Luna!" he snapped.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything about Luna…"

Draco felt himself turn red. "Well, good. There isn't."

A sly smirk swept across Blaise's face. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Draco quickly grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and tossed it to Blaise before he could form any words. He opened another bottle for himself and started chugging. Blaise, however, watched him slowly without opening the bottle. "So, I was talking to Pansy this morning," he drawled. "She doesn't appear very pleased with you. Said that you were supposed to take her shopping this weekend for dress robes. Aren't you still taking her to the ball?"

Draco shrugged apathetically. He finished chugging his bottle and tossed it behind him before opening another one. "Lucky for you, I took her shopping myself and bought her a set," Blaise continued.

"That's good," Draco replied, wishing that Blaise would shut up. "Do you want another butterbeer?"

Blaise eyed him doubtfully, but finally decided to give up pestering Draco. He began drinking in silence, and for a while neither of them spoke. The others had shed their school robes and gone for a dip in the lake. Draco remained behind, hoping that Blaise would join the others in the lake and leave him alone. Soon, his head began to feel dizzy. The alcohol was evidently beginning to take its effect, as he was suddenly feeling incredibly light and empty. He felt his mind cleared of all worries and thoughts, replaced by a hazy wave of bliss.

"Tell me, Draco," he abruptly heard Blaise say. "Where were you last night?"

"I have to take a piss," Draco mumbled in response. He tossed his bottle on the ground and stumbled across the rocks in order to find a private space. When he was certain nobody could see him, he unzipped his trousers and began to empty his organ. It was completely dark now, and Draco hoped he could make it back to the lake without tripping over anything.

Then he heard a soft, misty voice behind him, calling his name. "Draco? Is that you?"

Draco cringed. "Are you joking?" he muttered under his breath. "Did she have to find me _now_?"

He quickly zipped up his pants and turned around. "Oh, h-hi Luna." Draco stepped towards her and felt his foot slide over a rock. Within minutes he realized he was on the ground with Luna's feet lying in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah." Draco gently grabbed her shoulders for support. "You just – you caught me off guard. Again."

"You're bleeding." Luna grabbed her wand and pointed at his nose, muttering a spell. Draco couldn't feel anything, however, and he had to hold her tightly to make sure she was really there.

"Where were you? You weren't in class!"

"It's a full moon," Luna explained. "I came out here to see if the water pixies are in bloom yet, but I didn't find any." She paused with a sigh. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

_What am I doing here?_ He thought. "Um, looking for you," he said foolishly. "I missed you."

Luna giggled. "I missed you too. Last night was exquisite."

Draco squinted to see her face. He bent down, striving to taste her lips. "Oh look, a bottle cap!" Luna exclaimed at that unfortunate moment, reaching to the ground to pick it up. As she got back on her feet, her head collided with Draco's nose and he immediately felt a stream of liquid pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry!" Luna shrieked as she frantically reached behind her ear for her wand.

Draco clutched his nose, and blood poured through his fingers until Luna once again healed him with her wand. "Thanks," he said feebly after it had stopped bleeding.

Draco held on to Luna's hand and allowed her to guide him into a grassy pathway. She led him to the school grounds, or so he assumed, and then stopped. Luna plopped down on the grass, pulling Draco down with her. Draco collapsed on top of her, and they both fell softly to the ground, laughing jovially. He rested his head on her chest and neither of them spoke for a tranquil moment. He closed his eyes, listening to Luna breathe and her chest heave beneath him. Her delicate fingers were running over his platinum locks and smoothing his face. Yet he wasn't sure if he was truly here with Luna, or whether it was just some cruel hallucination. To make sure, Draco unbuttoned her blouse and lavished her breasts with succulent kisses.

Yes, she was certainly here with him and she was truly his to hold. The taste of her flesh was infallible.

He could feel her glide her hands around his face. She was bending down now, to capture his lips, taking him into a world of pure ecstasy. He had lost all control of his body now; it was Luna who was governing his every move, his every thought, and his every breath. And never before had he felt so powerless.

As if to torture him further, Luna was moving down his body, removing his garments and discarding them calmly. Slowly her hands slid underneath his boxers, making every hair on Draco's body stand straight. She pulled out his erection from this chaffing garment, and then enveloped it in the warmth of her tender mouth. Draco gasped. Luna's tongue gently caressed his cock; sending shivers up his spine and making him squirm uncontrollably with pleasure. He moaned as she continued fondling him. Her tongue gliding around him was unbearable. He was melting; drowning in the essence of Luna Lovegood.

Draco moaned helplessly as he allowed Luna to indulge in his flesh. Within moments, he felt himself nearing his climax and he clasped his arms around Luna for support. His orgasm came swiftly. Draco clutched her tightly as he poured his seed into her mouth, and then with a defeated sigh he buried his face into the grass.

Luna giggled obliviously and lay down next to Draco, who kissed her amorously. She was firmly locked in his grip, and Draco could not bear the thought of letting her go. He gazed dismally into her eyes, and nebulous pools of silver reflected back at him.

Was he really here?

It seemed to Draco that all the troubles that had been plaguing him had suddenly disappeared, and everything now lay lucidly in front of him. He was finally passing Divination, he had a ravishing girl in his arms, and he was about to win the House Cup for Slytherin. Draco had never felt this sure of himself in his entire life.


	9. Something Wicked

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I do not make any money by writing this story._

Well I've only gotten one review since the last chapter, even though it seems as though people are reading it. If I don't get any more reviews I won't bother putting up the rest of this story, but thank you kindly to those who have taken the time to review.

* * *

**Chapter nine: Something Wicked**

"Malfoy, what the _hell_ have you been doing?"

Draco's eyes popped open at these words. Blaise was standing over him with a bewildered stare, while the other Slytherins were roaring with laughter. Draco's memories came flooding back to him in an instant. He had fallen asleep on the grass with Luna, who had evidently woken up much earlier than him and had left him there alone.

Draco was suddenly aware that Blaise was holding his clothes, and that he was completely naked. His hands immediately sprang to cover his throbbing erection and he shouted, "Give me those!"

Blaise tossed his uniform to him at once. Flushing furiously, Draco slipped them on as fast as he could. "Uh, what happened?" he asked idiotically.

"Last I remember, you left to empty your bladder. By the looks of it, I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Zabini drawled with a smirk. The others snickered. "Easy on the butterbeer next time."

Draco felt himself fuming, but he remained silent. Hell, what _could _anyone say after being caught sleeping naked on the school grounds? Humiliated, he followed the others back into the castle. His entire body was aching, and his nose was curiously sore. The Slytherins entered the Great Hall for breakfast, with Draco sulking behind them.

A pang of anger hit him as he looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Neville was sitting next to Luna, and the two appeared to be grossly immersed in discussion. _Why the fuck is he still talking to her?_ He thought bitterly. _He's not even in her house! _

As if realizing he was staring at her, Luna abruptly looked up at him and waved pleasantly. Draco angrily turned away and took his seat. How dare she leave him again after such a pleasant night, and then have the nerve to parade around with Longbottom? He ate his breakfast in fury, intentionally avoiding looking over at the Ravenclaw table. After finishing, he stormed to his room to get ready for Divination class.

He got to Divination later than usual, much to Trelawney's displeasure, and sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle without looking at Luna. He remained in foul mood for the entire class, growing even angrier after realizing that Luna hadn't even noticed him. She was busily chattering away with Longbottom, who was probably pitching a tent under the table at having an attractive girl talk to him. Draco gritted his teeth.

He was the first to spring to his feet and bolt out of the classroom when the bell rang. Gritting his teeth and mumbling under his breath, Draco stormed down the stairs feeling rejected and bitter. Then, without any prior warning, he heard her dreamy voice softly echo his name. "Draco?"

His head jerked up without his consent. His books fell from his hands, and he felt himself falling down the stairs, yet all he could manage to spit out was, "Yes Luna?"

Luna hurried down the stairs. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"You really have to stop doing this to me," Draco groaned feebly. Luna helped him to his feet and picked his books off the ground.

"Your nose is bleeding again," she told him.

"Great."

Luna began to giggle. Draco frowned. "I'm glad you find this funny," he snapped. But this somehow made her giggle even louder. Draco was furious, he was absolutely livid now.

However his expression soon changed after seconds of watching Luna giggle. Her laugh was so innocently luminous that Draco could not bear to turn away or frown. He too began to snicker, and within moments the two were roaring with laughter. People passing by shot them curious looks, wondering what in the world was so funny that _Draco Malfoy_ was in hysterics with Looney Lovegood while blood was streaming down his nose. Just the fact that he was laughing at absolutely nothing made Draco furious. It was as if he couldn't even control his own emotions when he was with Luna. And yet he still couldn't stop, no matter how much he wished he could.

"What the hell are we laughing at?"

"I-I don't remember," gasped Luna, struggling to catch her breath.

Finally they stopped laughing. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco offered.

Luna wrinkled her nose. "In this weather? Whatever for?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, but for some reason began to feel foolish. "Um, it's a nice day so I just thought you might fancy a walk…"

"I guess so," Luna replied uncertainly, making Draco feel even more pathetic. She followed him silently as he sauntered outside cautiously; making sure that nobody saw him with Luna. In a tranquil hush the pair strolled along the school grounds. Luna grasped Draco's lonely hand and began to lead him into the garden. Where she was taking him, he didn't know, but he walked behind her obediently until they entered a private spot amidst the lush greenery. Drawing him toward her, Luna dropped to the ground and Draco fell on her tender body.

Luna giggled and slowly kissed his neck. He closed his eyes; allowing himself to drown in this pleasure. He had been furious only minutes ago, yet the mere sound of Luna's dreamy voice had overpowered his will. He was nothing now.

Draco moaned. Luna's warm hands over his body were pure torture. They caressed him cruelly, the pleasure luring him into a vicious world that he could not control. He was losing himself. His own body was betraying him. And now Luna was undressing him. She was stripping him off his pride and masculinity as if they were frivolous garments and then discarding them without a care.

Why did she make him feel so helpless?

With his last ounce of strength, Draco reached up and tore off Luna's robe. Her ivory breasts popped out of their lacy shell and fell onto his bare chest. Her rosy nipples pierced him sharply as she pressed against his body. Her clothes slid swiftly to the ground, and now she lay bare on top of Draco.

Wasting not one moment, Luna claimed his mouth in a torturous kiss. Draco had no choice but to allow her. He massaged her tongue hungrily, wanting this pleasure to never end, and yet wishing he could stop being so powerless. He felt her hands move down to his penis. She gripped it tightly and stroked it, causing Draco to moan uncontrollably. Nearly trembling, he felt her insert him into herself.

He was shaking. His entire world was spinning around him, while he was slowly sinking into a nihilistic void. Everything around him was collapsing, and he could feel himself loosen his grip on the material world each time he thrust into Luna. And each thrust was a frightful reminder of the world he was now distant from; the realm in which things were lucid and where Draco still knew what he was doing. All of this was rapidly disappearing, and Luna was the only object Draco could still cling to.

He couldn't decipher how long he had been in her. Time now seemed artificial; a comforting illusion that he no longer had access to. Yet he was in her, and now nearing his climax.

Draco held his breath.

He came.

The sweet ecstasy sprang and captured them both. Their juices mixed and bodies intertwined, they were now one. Draco was nothing at all other than the part of him that was inside Luna.

Then, as swiftly as it came, the euphoria dissipated and Draco felt himself collapse back into his now bleak world. He wanted to cry out as Luna pulled herself away from him, wishing that he could stay in her forever, and stay with her in the world where nothing else mattered.

But she was out of his grip now, and beginning to get dressed.

"Where are you going? Can't you stay here with me?" Draco found himself plead.

Luna looked up, surprised. "What for?"

"Why do you always just leave after every time we make love? Why can't you stay, if only for a little while?" he retorted crossly.

Luna paused. "I already told Neville I'd meet him back at the castle for lunch."

Draco's temper began to rise. "I can't believe you're ditching me to hang out with _Longbottom_!"

"You can come with us if you want," Luna offered.

"No, I don't want to hang around with you and Longbottom!" Draco spluttered.

"Then what do you want?" she asked obliviously.

Draco stopped, feeling incredibly wounded. After a moment of thinking he replied quietly, "I want you."

"You already have me."

"Then I don't want you with Longbottom," Draco said bluntly.

For a minute neither of them spoke. "But Neville's my friend," Luna finally said.

"You don't need him!" he snapped. "You're too good for him! Neville is just a clumsy oaf, can't you see? You don't need to be around scum like that. You have me now. We'll be together; I'll take you to my place over the holidays, I'll buy you everything you want… Everyone will envy us. Stop associating with filth. I'll show you some real quality wizards, Luna."

Again, neither of them spoke. Luna suddenly began to giggle. "Are…are you _jealous_ of Neville?" she asked slowly.

Once again, Draco was fuming. "No, don't be ridiculous!" he spat. "I just don't want you near that filth!"

"Neville is my friend," she repeated firmly. "And I've promised to meet him at the castle. I'll see you later, alright?"

It was not alright.

Once more, she had caught Draco off-guard and was leaving him when he needed her the most.


	10. A Last Chance

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I do not make any money by writing this story_

Thank you very much for those who took the time to review! I'm sorry it took me so long to reply, but I've been away for over a month and only now got the time to update. There is only one more chapter after this one, so I hope you enjoy it and continue reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter ten: A Last Chance**

He didn't see her again for the rest of the day.

The afternoon seemed to drag on excruciatingly, in Draco's eyes. Luna had left him feeling distressed. Perhaps he should not have spoken to her about Neville so harshly, but Draco hadn't been able to control himself. Now he was alone, sulking, wishing she was with him. She didn't even turn up at dinner time; both hers and Neville's seat were empty. Draco felt himself fuming once more upon seeing this.

What the fuck were they doing?

No, Luna would never cheat on him, especially not with that repulsive oaf.

Or would she?

Draco frantically attempted to concentrate on something else. He was driving himself crazy pondering where Luna was and what she was doing with Longbottom.

Yet it was all he could think about. At night he tossed and turned endlessly, wishing he could fall asleep instead of thinking about her.

"My God, she doesn't even let me sleep," he muttered to himself hopelessly.

In the morning he awoke with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Just the thought of what the day would bring made him want to bury himself into his grave and never, ever emerge. But people were counting on him today. The fate of the Slytherin quidditch team was resting on him entirely. A last chance for redemption; to prove to everyone what Malfoys were made of.

With a dismal sigh, he got up from his bed and threw the curtains open. He groaned as the bleak, dark clouds glared at him mockingly through his window.

The storm wasn't over yet.

Attempting to ignore his apprehension, Draco dressed himself in his uniform and headed to the Great Hall. Luna wasn't there today either, but to his relief, Longbottom was sitting with Weasley at the Gryffindor table. This cheered him up, but only very slightly.

Around him the Slytherins appeared to share his anxiety. No one said a word, and when breakfast was over, they all followed one another to the quidditch pitch in silence. They changed into their quidditch robes without looking at one another, and then anxiously waited to be called down. Draco stared down at his feet, feeling incredibly nauseas.

After what seemed like hours, a voice outside boomed their name, accompanied by an earplitting chorus of cheers and boos. Draco gulped.

The Slytherin team marched out of the changing tent one by one, Draco being the last in line. "Looks like they got rid of Lovegood," Draco heard Warrington murmur. Draco glanced over at the commentator's podium and saw to his relief that Luna was indeed gone. In her place was Zacharias Smith.

The Slytherins took their place on the pitch, smirking as they faced the Ravenclaw players. "There's still chance to turn back so you girls can avoid the embarrassment of losing the House Cup," Blaise snickered.

The Ravenclaws shot him a dirty look as the Slytherin players sniggered, but they had no chance to reply. Madam Hooch stood between them, ready to release the balls. "Shake hands," she ordered. Draco scowled at the Ravenclaw captain, Davies, but shook hands without a word. "Mount your brooms!"

Everyone mounted their brooms, ready to take off. At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, Draco kicked off the ground and shot into the sky with the others. "And they're off!" boomed Smith's voice over the loudspeakers. "It's the last game of the school year, and Slytherin and Ravenclaw are competing for the House Cup!"

A tumultuous roar of applause followed. "Let's see if Slytherin can win for once without attacking the other players with bludgers..." he continued, at which burst another round of applause, this time only from the Ravenclaw side.

Draco barely paid attention; he was far too busy scanning the audience for a certain blonde girl with a radish earrings. Had she decided to come watch him play? Had she forgiven him for his previous outburst?

Most importantly; was she sitting with Neville?

_The snitch, find the fucking snitch!_ He shouted at himself. Luna could wait; what was important now was winning the game for Slytherin. People were counting on him! He couldn't let them down after getting this far!

With this in mind, he turned his gaze away from the audience and squinted, hoping to see a streak of gold hidden somewhere amidst the dark clouds. The weather made it impossible to see anything. He was waiting for it to rain any minute, hoping that he could find the snitch very quickly so they could all get back inside.

But _was_ she watching him from below? Was she cheering him on?

Draco began to grin at the thought of Luna sitting by herself at the stadium, cheering for Draco. He could hardly wait to get back to the ground and rush into her warm embrace. If only he was with her now, alone in his bedchamber entirely shut off from the rest of this trivial world.

Draco suddenly awoke from his daydreams as he felt himself nearly crash into Davies. Draco almost fell off his broom, but managed to catch his grip. Davies shot him a dirty look as the Ravenclaws began to boo. "Asshole!" he muttered to Draco before speeding away.

Flushed, Draco continued flying, his mind now focused on the game. He ignored whatever sarcastic remark Smith was making about him, and squinted further to catch a glimpse of the snitch.

Hours passed without any progress. As far as Draco could tell, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were almost tied. His mind would occasionally drift back to the topic of Luna, but Draco forced himself repeatedly to concentrate on the game. Luna would have to wait. For now, at least.

Still more hours passed. The air was getting considerably colder, and Draco shivered as he held on to his broom. "Ten more points for Ravenclaw!" he heard from the commentator's podium."

He groaned inwardly. He had no idea what the score was now, and the opaque clouds make it impossible for him to squint to check the scoreboard. If only he could escape from this dreadful game, and find Luna. What had he been thinking? He should have never spoken to her like that. And now he didn't know whether she was still angry at him or if she was waiting in the audience, cheering him on. Heavily absorbed in his reveries, Draco nearly missed the sight of the bludger that came plummeting towards him. He caught a glimpse of its dark outline and swerved just in time, narrowly escaping the ball.

His could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace at the narrow escape, and the noise emanating below him increased significantly with shouts and hisses. He gulped. He looked around and could make out the silhouettes of the other players far off in the distance. He must have wandered astray, daydreaming.

Feeling foolish, Draco soared in their direction. He gasped suddenly, abruptly catching a glimpse of a tiny ray of gold fluttering above him. Before he could reach up and grab it, the snitch sped up and glided away from his reach. Dispelling his thoughts of Luna, Draco picked up speed and dashed behind it.

He approached the Ravenclaw seeker, who evidently noticed the streak of gold and immediately darted after it. Draco chased after him, increasing his speed as much as he could. He cringed, realizing that Davies was quite close to the snitch. Draco fled behind him, grabbing the end of the Ravenclaw's broom in order to slow him down. Davies turned around angrily. "Let go! Fucking douchebag!"

Draco ignored him as he pulled himself closer to the snitch, still clutching the end of Davies' broomstick. The Ravenclaw seeker frantically attempted to kick his hand away, shouting swearwords at Draco. Draco clenched his teeth, pushing away from the biting wind and bringing himself closer and closer to the snitch. He grabbed Davies' robes for support as he approached closer, smirking at the seeker's reddened face. From below Smith was hurling an endless stream of insults at him, but Draco didn't care.

Davies hastily tore Draco's hands off his robes and attempted to shove him roughly. Draco moved away from him in time, snickering. "Fuck off, Ravenclaw!" he spat. "It's mine."

With this he shot upwards, snatching the little gold ball as it struggled under his clenched palm.

It was the first thing he carelessly tossed away as soon as he reached the ground. The rest of his teammates were already there, rushing over to grab him and ecstatically throw him in the air. He paid no attention to the flow of profanity echoing through the commentator's podium and from the Ravenclaw fans. Nor he did pay attention to the blaring cheers emerging from his house mates or to Professor McGonagall as she shouted "Slytherin wins the House Cup!"

No, he was concerned with only one thing now, and she was nowhere to be found.

_Part II._

It took Draco a considerable amount of effort to pry himself off his team mates' grip. He struggled beneath their tight embrace, and found himself free only when they decided to head to the dungeons to crack open some bottles of firewhiskey. Draco sighed in relief as the crowd around him dissipated. The audience was also leaving the stadium, most of them solemnly waving flags with the Ravenclaw emblem on the way.

"Malfoy, aren't you coming?" asked Zabini curiously.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," Draco mumbled.

The Slytherins shrugged and left, jovially whistling and cheering. Draco scanned around the pitch hoping to set his eyes upon some brightly mismatched robes and pale flowing hair, but did not happen to see her. Anxiously he made his way to the castle, eager to get to the Ravenclaw tower.

Something stopped him, however; the girl who was bearing a dreadful Machiavellian grin and blocking the exit to the quidditch stadium.

"I've been looking for you," she drawled smoothly.

"This isn't the time, Pansy," he retorted. "Let me through."

She smiled slyly. "Not yet. I know what you're up to. Just quit this charade; you've kept it up long enough."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco snapped impatiently.

Pansy looked surprised for a moment, and then began to giggle. "You're joking, right? Do you really think I haven't figured out that you've been trying to make me jealous all this time? You've kept it up longer than I thought you would, I'll give you that, but honestly – Luna _Lovegood_?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Draco felt himself on the verge of snapping. "You're the one who ditched me to go fuck Blaise. I've moved on, and it's your own fucking fault. Now get the fuck away from me, I have someone to be with."

Pansy raised her eyebrows at this and for a moment she didn't reply. Then, "You're not serious. _Luna Lovegood_? Come on Draco, you can't be that stupid."

He ignored her, shoving her away from the exit. He was nearly out of the stadium until he heard her next words – "what will your father think?"

He froze.

Behind him Pansy smirked, fully aware that she had just stabbed his Achilles' heel. "Do you think he will be pleased, that you have cast aside a stunning pure-blood Slytherin and instead chosen the daughter of _The Quibbler_'s editor? Do you really think this is fair for him?"

With his temper rising and blood beginning to boil, he should have simply stormed off and found Luna. But he didn't.

"Besides...how do you know for sure that Luna really loves you?"

At this he turned around aggressively, catching Pansy off-guard. "Of course she loves me!" Draco spat.

"Then why does she hang around with that scum Longbottom?" she challenged. "Don't you think that if she really loved you, she would dispose of that filth? At least for your sake?"

Draco's mind was racing. She was right, wasn't she? If Luna really did love him, then why did she always leave him for Longbottom?

No, of course not! Luna simply didn't understand how greatly Longbottom offended Draco's exquisite taste. Besides, he had no reason to be jealous of Longbottom; Luna loved only Draco and would never think of leaving him.

Right?

Draco began to tremble. Pansy was coming closer to him now, her body close enough for him to grab...he could smell the seductive fragrance she had sprayed on herself; hot and savoury, yet not as natural as Luna's delicate scent...

"Face it, Draco," Pansy whispered, "you're a Malfoy, and she just doesn't realize how lucky she is."

He felt her red lips steal his in a piercing kiss. Her tongue softly began to move inside his mouth, when Draco pulled away from her instinctively. "No, I can't do this -"

"Don't tell me you don't want it," Pansy scoffed. She captured his lips once more and this time he didn't pull away.

Draco felt her hands slowly slide over his quidditch uniform, warming his flesh. Her bosom pressed against his badges and pierced his chest sharply. He wasn't aware why he was allowing her to do this but he made no other attempts to protest. He continued letting her massage his tongue, pressing against his throbbing body.

Pansy pulled him away from the stadium gate and roughly pushed him onto the bleachers. She seated herself on Draco's lap and broke away suddenly from his lips, smiling mischievously. "Mm, Draco, I've been waiting so long for this," she murmured.

He gulped as she began to unbutton her cloak. Was this wrong? Should he have left and found Luna?

His worries quickly faded as he watched Pansy slowly unfasten her cloak and slide it off her lean body. She was wearing nothing but lace that concealed her plump breasts and the wetness between her legs.

Hell, Luna would never know about this anyway.

Draco eagerly captured her lips, this time in a more aggressive manner. His cock was throbbing uncontrollably under her body, waiting to be released. Draco's fingers slid over her back, his fingernails sharply pressing her lush skin. She moaned, roughly biting his neck as he unfastened her bra. The ebony garment fell onto his lap, her round, firm breasts springing onto his own chest.

Draco firmly grabbed her and tossed her on her back. Pansy giggled as she fell onto the bleacher. "I'm ready, are you?" she asked tauntingly.

Draco ripped off her panties and slid them over her long, silky legs. Curly dark strands of hair surrounded her opening; shamelessly displayed for him to see. For a minute Draco stood frozen, staring at the naked woman laying in front of him and contemplating. This was wrong. He didn't love Pansy, he loved Luna. He shouldn't have come here.

Pansy frowned, noticing the delay. "Draco? What's the matter?"

Draco shook his head. "Uh, nothing," he said finally as he unfastened his trousers and plunged into the waiting girl.

Pansy squealed as he thrust into her deep hole. She was not as tight as Luna, Draco found, as he slid his organ in and out of her flesh. They panted together as he pushed into her, hard and carelessly. He had a burning desire to rip her apart with his large phallus, to teach her that he was a bloody Malfoy. Something that he hadn't been able to be around Luna...

Draco grunted, pushing into the slut harder and harder. It felt good to be in control again; to finally be the one in charge again. He was a fucking Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy; not the pet of some dorky half-blood girl who wore radishes in her ears. Draco fucking Malfoy; Slytherin head boy and the one who had just won the quidditch House Cup.

With a final mighty push he reached his climax, and this time he could truly call it his.

Draco collapsed onto Pansy's heaving chest with a satisfied grin. "Wow," she panted. "That was incredible."

"Of course it was, babe," Draco snickered. "I am a Malfoy, aren't I?"

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know," he responded, suddenly distracted by the appearance of a figure at the other side of the gate.

He found the answer to Pansy's question as soon as he recognized the tear-streaked face of the girl standing by the gate.

And it was then the desolate clouds finally crashed against one another, drowning him with their murky tears.


	11. Destroyed Love

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I do not make any money by writing this story_

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. This is the very last chapter of L'Amour Detruit. Thanks to everyone who read this far, and especially to those who reviewed. Please enjoy the last chapter, and I hope you all continue reading my stories in the future.

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Destroyed Love (L'Amour Detruit)**

He hadn't wasted a moment; he had fled after her at the sight of those pristine tears glimmering in the rain.

He had thrown on his robes faster than he ever had in his life, shoving past an outraged Pansy and calling her name helplessly through the mist. "Luna! I can explain!" he pleaded penitentially.

She fled to the castle, never turning back even once to glimpse Draco's ashamed face. This time she couldn't forgive him. He had lost his last chance.

Days elapsed excruciatingly for Draco. How long would this go on? Would she ever forgive him?

Why the _hell _had he done it? He couldn't figure it out. What could have possibly provoked him to think that a meaningless shag with Pansy could replace what he had with Luna? _Why?_

Draco buried his head into his pillow and groaned. "Malfoy, you useless git!" he muttered to himself.

Days transpired into weeks, and Luna still hadn't forgiven him. She sat quietly with Longbottom and Weasley in class now; her eccentric remarks which he had once found irritating had entirely dissipated. Much of her quirky personality had diminished now, Draco had noticed, she was rather silent nowadays and wore modest clothing in pale, simple colors. Every look he now cast at her brought him unspeakable anguish; to know that it was he who had caused her such pain. He had broken her.

He couldn't sleep anymore. Every night would bring lovely dreams of her. Her enchanting golden tresses, the bold patterns of her robes, the sweet irreplaceable scent of peaches and cinnamon...and most of her, her oblivious laugh, her striking eyes, and her sweet, innocent voice. And then, upon wakening, he would realize in a jolt that she no longer belonged to him and his heart would collapse. Draco cringed as he remembered all that he had once had.

She still wouldn't listen to him. Many times he would try to talk to her, and her eyes would look bewildered and begin to water. Countless times had he apologized and begged for amnesty, and yet it didn't mean a thing to her.

Yet more weeks passed as Draco withered alone in his room. His time at Hogwarts was nearly over, and all the others were out celebrating. Exams were over. The ball was approaching in a week. Draco, however, was deteriorating in his bed when this should have been the best time of his life.

He emerged out of his bedchambers the next day to collect his exam results. Even that had taken much effort. He had been ignoring the letters from his parents, who seemed to be growing concerned about Draco's health. He had been receiving vast number of owls, but by now he had stopped even reading his mail.

He had done surprisingly well on his exams. He had passed all his courses thus far, but Draco was immensely dreading facing Trelawney to get his Divination results. After much self-persuasion, he headed up to her classroom.

Trelawney greeted him warmly. She peered at him through her large spectacles as she spoke, "I am pleased to tell you, my dear, that you have done much better than I had expected of you. Your essay with Miss Lovegood was especially extraordinary."

Draco winced. She continued, "you should be extremely proud of yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Winning the quidditch House Cup, achieving remarkable marks...well done! Enjoy your final week at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. You have certainly earned it."

Ashamed, Draco thanked her and exited the classroom. With his head down, he didn't notice a figure gliding towards the door and found himself collide right into her. Papers scattered everywhere.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. He began to walk away, leaving the girl to pick up her things when he realized who he had just crashed into. "Luna!"

Luna smiled nervously. "It's okay, I'll get them."

"No, no, let me help." Draco bent down at once, picking Luna's papers off the ground. An awkward silence ensued as Draco frantically thought of something to say to her. But what was left to say?

"Um, so I passed Divination. It was all because of you, really. Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Luna answered dryly. Her voice had lost its dreamy melody. Draco winced in guilt.

"Luna, you don't understand how sorry I am. If there is _anything _in the world I can do for you to take me back –"

"I don't think that's possible," Luna replied bluntly.

He could feel his eyes begin to moisten. "Please. Go to the ball with me, Luna. Come spend the holidays with my family. We'll get married, and I'll give you everything you want. Just please take me back! I love you."

Luna stared at him for a few moments without speaking. She sighed. "Take Pansy to the ball. Give her all those things."

Draco was dumbfounded. "What? No! I don't like her. I like you, Luna, I am nothing without you."

She shook her head. "You two are better for each other. I had a great time with you, Draco, but I'm afraid things can't work out between us."

He could feel his throat getting dry, and his eyes burning as they hung on to his teardrops. "You were right," she continued. "You're a Malfoy. We don't belong together."

He felt a sharp prick in his heart as he heard those words emerge out of Luna's perfect lips. It was unbearable to even look at what he had done to her...Those plain grey robes and the dullness of her voice... He had never seen her look this fragile before, not even that night when he had helped her fish her clothes out of the lake while she stood shivering in her towel. Never had she looked so defeated.

"I never did congratulate you for winning the House Cup, did I? Well, you deserve it. You should be proud. Have fun at the ball, Draco Malfoy."

It was at this point Draco could hold back those tears no longer, and they came flooding down his pallid face as she smoothly glided away. He wanted to call out to her; to tell her that he couldn't go to the ball without her, that he needed her, and that she was more important than the House Cup and how he should have realized it sooner...

But she faded away, finally gone from his life.

*

He took Pansy to the ball. He bought her the most expensive custom-made gown he could afford, which she looked absolutely stunning in. Naturally all eyes were on Draco and Pansy; all marvelling at the fact that Draco Malfoy had finally lived up to his potential. Not only had he won the House Cup and received excellent marks, but he had also scored the most attractive girl in Slytherin.

And perhaps they weren't all wrong. Pansy and Draco could eventually get married, uniting two wealthy, noble, pure-blood families. They would the envy of society. His father would easily land him a job at the ministry and he would be all set to begin his new life. Who in his right mind _wouldn't_ envy Draco?

Slytherin head boy, former prefect, Quidditch captain...indeed, Draco Malfoy had truly lived up to his potential.

Either that or he had just lost the most important thing he had ever had.

_Fini._


End file.
